The Chosen Ones
by Midnight Dawnlight
Summary: This is a story about Ash, Dawn and Brock. Ash falls in love with a young Pokeomn trainer/co-ordinator, Sophie. Unknown to them they were linked from birth. Both Ash and Sophie have to think hard before they make the ultimate sacrifce to save the people they love and the world. This story includes many beloved legendaries from Lugia to Dialga.


This is my first Pokemon story and in fact my very first story ever. Comments are appreciated and I do hope you enjoy this story of mine.

In the midst of a dark, Poké-less cave, two scientists began their investigation into a disturbance that frightened the Pokémon which lived near and inside the cave. A bright flame lit the cave, a Charmeleon's flame.

"Hey Chris look what I found." The eager scientist picked up a black crystallised rock.

"What is it?" Chris asked astounded, gazing at the beautiful black rock.

"I have no idea." The eager scientist held the black rock up to Charmeleon's light, but the heated flames agitated the crystallised rock. The heated and brightened in a purple colour. The scientist screamed out. At the same time the Charmeleon grabbed its head and snarled in agony.

"Robert?!" the rock fell from Robert's hand and it darkened back to its original black colour. "Robert, your hand is all burnt." Chris ripped the end of his shirt and tied it around Robert's hand. Then he pulled a tiny bag from his back and wrapped the black stone inside and Charmeleon calmed down. "Come on Robert, we have to look after that hand of yours. It looks really bad."

"No, we're not finished in the cave."

"There's nothing here Robert. What would Mary say to me if I didn't look after you? She's hang me by my shoelaces. Now come on we're heading back to camp then we're heading back to the lab."

In a lab over at the Orange Islands Chris Robin and Robert Beech were leading scientists for the examination and the potential reusable energy of power crystals. This of course is the first power crystal found and experimented on.

"This is astounding. It looks like this rock has some sort of energy which has built up over a certain number of years." Chris examines the rock through a microscope.

"If we try and chip of a sample of the rock then we might be able to see how old it is."

Chris glances up from his microscope "How's your hand?"

"It's fine."

"Robert, second degree burns is not fine. The energy from this crystal is incredible."

Chris and Robert continued to talk while in the shadows of another room a fellow co-worker over herd this news about the dark rock. Chris and Robert made their way to the Age lab where Professor Antony Tedoeas worked.

"Antony could you help us out." Robert asked knocking on the lab door. Antony turned around and his shifty little eyes quickly spotted the dark rock.

"Of course fella's how may I help you?" He asked, his eyes flicking back and forward to the rock.

"Well," Robert looked at Chris unsure to hand the rock over "Well we want to determine what age this rock is."

"Sure thing." Antony reached out for the rock and quickly snatched it from Robert's hands. Chris walked up beside Robert unsure of this new Professor."Well first of all, this is a gem not a rock." He said scanning it into his super computer. Chris and Robert looked at each other satisfied with this first piece of information. "Now we'll just take a sample of the gem." Antony pecked at the corner of the gem but before a minuet piece of the gem was taken off, the gem reacted and with a flash of a wine red coloured light, the gem sent off an enormous shock wave which destroyed the lab and sent the three scientists flying across the room. Antony pushed the chair from off his chest and groaned in horror as a white jagged bone jutted from his left leg. He gazed around at his destroyed lab. Chris was flung against the adjacent wall, fracturing his left arm and internal organs. Robert was buried beneath a section of wall and seriously ruptured several arteries.

Three days later in the hospital Chris died of organ failure. The doctors couldn't save him. He left behind a loving wife and baby boy.

But it wasn't over. Robert planned on finishing this horrible tragedy. Even though he was badly injured, he planned on getting rid of this so called dark gem. He promised his wife and his baby daughter that he would be back as quick as he could. He also promised Chris's wife that he would destroy the gem. But he realised from the fatal experiment that the dark gem could not be destroyed, so he planned on hiding it. Antony kept a close watch on Robert from a far. Robert decided to take the dark gem back to the cave where he and Chris had found it. He was very suspicious of the new scientist, Antony Tedoeas, so told no one of his plan.

After sneaking the dark gem out of the lab, Robert brought the gem back to the cave. Robert quickly found that the heat in the cave made it hard to breath. He rushed through the cave with his Quilava and Rotom. He walked deeper and deeper into the cave but at one point Robert collapsed. He dropped the gem where he fell and struggled out of the cave where he immediately died.

This is not just a tale of a gem which killed two people this is a tale of friendship and more than one gem.

This is the story of...

**_The Chosen Ones_**


End file.
